Unorthodox
by Mid-Nite-Potter
Summary: AU – Ginny, a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies is about to meet Harry for the first time. But how will she compare to the other five girls also trying to catch his attention?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: It's been a very long time since I wrote Harry Potter Fanfiction (six years!) and now that I have some free time on my hands and a few story ideas floating in my mind, I'm going to attempt to start writing again. While I now hold a degree in journalism, I haven't even attempted to write fiction of any kind in years so; this is very much an experiment for me. It will also just be a fun outlet for me and an attempt to get back into writing fiction.

My idea for this story has been done before, but I'm going to do it a little differently. Recently, since rediscovering fanfiction, I've taken a liking to the AU stories that use parts of the original books and then change them or completely start new with Harry's journey. I also like the stories that start after the final battle. Small decisions can change life in very big ways and I like when stories explore this.

Most of this will be from Ginny's point of view. Every once in a while I'll switch to Harry's. I'll try to at least once a chapter. Also there will be a bit of third person as well, but I've tried my best to make it easy to follow.

I'm always open to reviews and feedback. I'm also looking for someone to beta my chapters before I post them. I'm not perfect and I'll never catch every mistake. If you are interested, please send me a message.

* * *

><p>Summary: AU – Ginny, a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies is about to meet Harry for the first time. But how will she compare to the other five girls also trying to catch his attention?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

"I quit."

"You can't quite." Hermione replied. "You signed a five year contract and you are only three years into it. How bad can this really be? It's all just a publicity stunt for the team. You show up, smile for a few pictures, meet a few new people and move on with your life and career."

"Really Hermione? I would have expected you of all people to be on my side." I replied as I sat down at my kitchen table. "Aren't you the one all for women's right and the freedom to choose your own path etc etc etc?"

"Well, I am. Honestly I am." She relied sitting across from me. "But is this really that bad of an ordeal, Ginny? I'm sure the Harpies could ask you to do far worse things. You should see some of the things female athletes do in the muggle world."

"That's not the point," I said looking out the window over the sink. Sometimes it was easy to forget that I wasn't living at home when I looked at my country surroundings in Holyhead, Wales. My mother disapproved of me living on my own, but with my training schedule it just made better sense to live in Wales, closer to the team.

"Ginny, I know this is based on a silly muggle tv show, but it's not really going to be public like the show." She said pulling my attention back. "Think of it as a vacation at the very least. The season just ended and you have a few months to relax. If nothing else, this will give you a chance to get away for a while."

"Really? A vacation? Hardly." I stirred my tea without really looking at it. "This is just an excuse for a grown man to have a bit of fun with a group of willing women."

"Don't make it sound like that." Hermione replied. "Haven't you always wondered what it would be like to go on a date with Harry Potter? Here is your perfect chance. And don't pretend you haven't. Your brother has told me all about your fascination with him when you were younger. And if he turns out to be a total prat, well then at least now you would know and this could be one more thing you can laugh about later."

"If I were to go, what would I even take with me?" I said with a sigh.

"I knew you would go." Hermione said giving me a knowing look. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"But I really don't understand why I was the one picked from the team. There are plenty of other single girls on the team."

"But were any of the others MVPs this season? Or rookie of the year last year?" Hermione asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh look at you throwing around sports lingo. Ron really has taught you well." I said truly laughing now.

"Good, then its settle. Send a letter to your manager and tell him you will go." Hermione said standing up to find a piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll even be nice enough to not tell your mum about this right away."

"Lovely," I replied. "Mum will be all for this. She is always saying I need to get married and start giving her grandchildren, like she doesn't have enough sons around to do that for her. And I had really hoped your engagement to Ron would distract her from me for at least a week or two."

"You are her only daughter. She wants to see you happy like the rest of your brothers." Hermione said with a quick glance down at the ring that recently found its home on her hand.

"All of my brothers aren't married or engaged yet though. Charlie is in Romania still playing with dragons. I don't see her nagging him once a week at dinner about finding someone to settle down with." I said as I hastily scribbled a response to my manager.

"Charlie also doesn't come home that often." Hermione said.

"And I know why."

* * *

><p>Witch Daily<p>

BREAKING NEWS

WANTED: Bride for Chosen One?

The information was leaked today that the wizarding world's most eligible bachelorettes with be gathering to try and win the heart of the savior of the wizarding world.

According to Mr. Potter's godfather, Sirius Black, the young women will all be staying in the same castle as Mr. Potter for an extended period of time as he takes the time to get to know them.

Notoriously private, this news has come as a shock to many, as many young women look to the sky to see if an owl will deliver them a golden invitation to this once in a lifetime chance.

"Harry has been through a lot in his life, this is really a chance for him to get to know others his age and possibly find someone he can see himself with," Mr. Black said.

Mr. Potter declined to comment on this development in his life and returned all of the owls we sent to him.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to this?" I asked for the hundredth time as I stood in the entrance hall to the castle Sirius had insisted we rent for this ridiculous plan.<p>

"Because you never get out and when you do, it's to stuffy ministry events that are filled with people three times your age." Sirius replied with a happy look on his face. "how are you ever going to have your happily ever after your mum always wanted you to have if the only women you meet are 86 and have few of their own teeth left."

"There are on occasion younger people there and you make it sound like I enjoy going to those things. As soon as I can escape, I usually do and if I remember correctly, you are usually right behind me." I said turning to him.

"But how many people can say that they can convince some of the most eligible women in wizarding England to come spend a few weeks with them by simply putting their name on the return address?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"If the idea seems so appealing, why didn't you do this for yourself? I don't see you rushing to settle down with anyone."

"Ah, but you see, I'm old now and really the time for me has past. Besides, it's far more exciting to see you look so uncomfortable." He replied.

"Remus just married a year ago. He is your age. And come to think of it, Dora is almost around the same age of many of these women. In fact I think over half of them are older than I am." I said. "Maybe you did do this for yourself."

"Maybe I did." Sirius said with a gleam in his eye I knew not to trust. "But it's too late for that conversation now. The invitations are sent and the women will be arriving any minute."

"I'm so happy we aren't hiding in the muggle world anymore so you can't find any other stupid muggle shows to replicate in my life."

"Well there are a few others I'd like to try my hand at…"

"Sirius, this is your one and only chance." I said as the fireplace in front of me turned green.

* * *

><p>I didn't expect to tumble out of the fire and into Harry Potter's arms. Any other girl would have been excited at the idea, but I was mostly horrified. The floo has never been my favorite mode of transportation, especially with a trunk in one hand. And of course as soon as my feet touched the ground I had to lose my balance and start to fall. How much more of an embarrassment can I be to the profession of quidditch?<p>

"Are you alright?" I think he was talking to me. As I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked into his well-known green eyes I knew I looked like a complete nutter.

"Yeah? Yeah. The floo and I seem to never get along very well." I said.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way, although please just Harry and no press given nicknames." He said as he still had his arm me holding me steady. Perhaps he thought I'd fall back over again. Unlikely, but with the way things had gone so far, the chances of me stumbling as soon as I was trusted to hold myself up again were likely.

"I know," I replied before I caught my tounge. "I mean, I'm Ginny Weasley."

He laughed then and slowly pulled away.

"I've seen you play. You're pretty good. Especially that goal you made at the end of the championship game, it was brilliant." He said.

"Thanks, too bad it wasn't enough for us to win." I replied. Most members in my family in the past few weeks knew better than to bring up that game. While it had been one of my best for the season, our seeker missed the snitch by seconds and lost the cup for us. The Ballycastle Bats are one of our bigger rivals and the defeat was crushing.

"Well, I hear Ballycastle's seeker is retiring after this season so maybe you'll have a better chance at beating them the next time you face them." Harry said as a more relaxed look crossed his face. I could tell right away that quidditch talk was really one of his preferred past times. "Um, but I guess we can talk about quidditch another time?" he said seemingly remembering why we were standing there. "Welcome to whatever it is Sirius decided to call this."

"'Find Potter a date' works," The man beside him, Sirius Black, said.

"Yeah, right, so anyway, your room is right up the stair, down the hall, through the door and to the… left. Fifth door. Your name will be on it." He said looking down at the piece of parchment Sirius handed him. "A few of the other women have already arrived and we are all meeting for dinner in the great hall at seven. Until then, you can get settle and have a look around the grounds."

"Thanks. I'll, um, just be going then." I said with a nervous smile. I don't know what I had expected. It wasn't like I had never seen pictures of Harry before. And even of Sirius for that matter, but meeting the two in person was really an odd experience. Here were two men who had spent nearly twenty years hiding from the darkest wizard we had seen in modern wizarding history, and yet they seemed perfectly normal. Harry seemed likely he could easily be one of Ron's mates from school. But I suppose everyone has a normal side to them away from the press.

* * *

><p>Once I arrived in my room, I noticed that I would luckily not have a roommate. After seven years of Hogwarts and spending far away games with my teammates, I looked forward to having my own space during the off season. I also couldn't promise to be able to stand many of the other girls would be here. From the way the press made it sound this was supposed to be a who's who of single witches from 17 to 30.<p>

At the foot of the bed was a table with a letter sitting on top of it.

Dear Miss Weasley,

Thank you for attending. Tonight's festivities will begin at seven with a formal dinner in the Great hall. Appropriate dress will be required. During this time you will be given a chance to meet the other women and speak with them. Also in attendance will be Mr. Potter and people he holds in high priority in his life. They will also be serving as judges to help Mr. Potter decide which witches are suitable for him.

Please enjoy your time here and focus on being yourself. A letter will arrive each morning to tell you the agenda for each day.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

My mind again turned to the other women who would be here. As I unpacked I decided on a dress for the evening before deciding to take a walk around the grounds until dinner.

As I walked in the garden I came across a ground of three other women sitting on benches. I guess the chance to meet the other women would be sooner than I had thought.

"You must be Ginny Weasley, I'd recognize that hair anywhere," one of the women said as I approached them. "My ex-boyfriend talked about you constantly during your first season." She had long straight brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing a simple outfit that fit with the seaside setting. She contrasted from the other two women she had been talking to who both looked like they had tried far too hard on their appearances for first impressions with Harry.

"I hope I'm not the reason he is an ex." I replied with a smile hoping this woman didn't already hold this against me.

"Hardly, if we were still together, I wouldn't be here." She replied. "I'm India Barbary, and yeah, my dad is a part of the Weird Sisters."

"Really? My brothers had poster of them on their walls when we were growing up. Well, except Ron, his walls were always dedicated to the Cannons." I said.

"Interesting, how does he feel about having a Harpy in the family?" India asked.

"He has warmed up to it, but I think the tickets to the cannons matches have helped." I said with a laugh.

"Sounds like you are a good person to have around." She said. "Let me introduce you the others. This is Scarlett Maklin, her grandmum owns Madam Maklins," India said pointing the the blonde woman to her left. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated updo and she wore an ivory colored dress with dark blue accents. "And this is Betty Alderton. Her parents own the Cleansweep Broomstick Company." Betty, like Scarlett was wearing a dress, but hers was shorter and dark green and her dark hair was also pulled up.

"Now we just have two more girls to wonder about. From what I gathered and from looking at the doors in our hall, there are six of us total. There's Alicia Fenwick, I think she is the daughter of a prominent ministry worker and her uncle was a part of the order that Harry's parents were a part of. And there is Olive Flume, who is the heiress to the Honeydukes fortune. Obviously, Mr. Black wanted to make sure all of us weren't unfamiliar with the spotlight."

"I suppose," I replied. "Have all of you been here long?"

"For about an hour," Betty responded as I noticed her sizing me up.

I knew some of the women here would be after dating the idea of Harry Potter and I was curious why exactly they had agreed to be here. I knew why I was. While the Harpies didn't want us to attach the wrong sort of press on and off the pitch, they did want to see our names popping up from time to time. This usually meant charity events and the occasional store appearance. Asking me to attend this seemed a little out of character, but I suppose it was a way to remind the public about their top chaser during the off season. And if Harry and I hit it off, him appearing at our games would certainly help our already high ticket sales.

Not that I would pursue a relationship just because my team insisted on it. I love my team, but not that much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for the responses from the last chapter and thanks to everyone who added me to their story and/or author alert. I'm going to keep this short and just say that it would have been up sooner, except I thought it looked a bit short so I added a flashback to Ginny's days at Hogwarts. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

**Chapter 2: Welcome Dinner**

As the three women and I walked to dinner, it became more and more apparent that I may be the only normal person here. While India was nice, she had obviously done her homework on finding out who could be invited and quite possibly, how she could take them down. I also learned I was the youngest of the group at 20. This surprised me since I knew Harry was only 21. The oldest of the women was Alicia at 27.

As I entered the great hall of the castle, I noticed the table in the middle was set for 12. That would mean in addition to the six of us and Harry and Sirius, there would be four other supposed judges joining us tonight. Each seat had a name card placed on the plate indicating where each of us where to sit. As I glanced around the table, I found my seat next to a Dora Lupin. The name seemed familiar and while I was familiar with one of Harry's mentors from the short time he had taught at Hogwarts, I knew I recognized the name Dora from somewhere also. I didn't have to wait long as a shock of pink hair entered the room. It wasn't her hair though that drew my attention but rather her pregnant belly. As she walked over to me I knew exactly who Dora Lupin was.

"Tonks?" I asked as we sat beside each other.

"My, my, the youngest Weasley all grown up and at this ridiculous game of Sirius. I would have thought you would have avoided this, or do you still have the little girl's crush on the boy who lived?" She teased with a smile.

The last time I had seen her was during the war when she was one of the aurors stationed at Hogwarts. She had also briefly dated Charlie when they were in school together. We had formed something of a friendship when she discovered I had a love of flying at night.

"The Harpy management thought this would be good for my image. I think they are just hoping for a boost in ticket sales." I replied. "More importantly, I had no idea you were married!"

"It happened shortly after I finished my Hogwarts assignment. Remus, as I'm sure you know is an old friend of Sirius. I helped him and Harry through the years and Remus and I where always running into each other, sometimes even literally. It took me a few years, but he finally saw things my way." She explained. "We got married near the end of the war and didn't want to make a big deal of it. You remember how things were; we just wanted to live in the moment."

"Well, a belated congratulations then." I replied with a laugh. "I hope the other girls don't think I'm out to find an advantage since I know you. In all honesty I find this a little ridiculous, but even Hermione pushed for me to come. I think not breaking my Harpy contract had a lot to do with it though."

As we continued to talk, her husband, Remus joined us on Tonk's other side. The girls were spaced around the table with Betty sitting one side of Harry and Alicia on the other. Dinner, like at Hogwarts, was served magically with each course appearing as the previous course disappeared.

"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome everyone here," Sirius said standing up at his end of the table at the end of the meal. "On behalf of my godson, I hope all of you enjoy your time here as you get to know him and each other. This is supposed to be a friendly competition and I hope we can keep it that way, so please ladies, I know it may be tempting but no hexing each other to get to me, I mean Harry, during your time here." He said with the brilliant smile. While Harry at the other end of the table looked almost uncomfortable with the attention, Sirius seemed to truly enjoy it.

"Tomorrow, we will have a few activities which will begin after breakfast. Afterwards, one of you will have dinner with Harry while the rest of you will have the opportunity to have dinner with me. Over the next few days, all of you will hopefully have the chance to spend time with him and get to know each other. I hope all of you enjoy your time." After Sirius finished he looked across the table at his godson with a questioning looks. With a nod, Harry stood.

"I do look forward to getting to know each of you. While my godfather's way of getting me to meet women is… out of the ordinary, I hope all of you enjoy your time here." After speaking Harry took his seat once more. Once everyone had finished dessert, we slowly began to move around the room to get the opportunity to talk to each other. For the most part, each of the girls worked their way over to Harry, in what seemed to be as quickly as they could without shoving each other. Tonks smiled over me.

"Shouldn't you be pushing your way over as well?" She asked with a laugh.

"Maybe I've decided to play hard to get?" I asked in response. "Honestly, I'm not going to push myself in front of him. Really what is the point? My main reason for being here is because the Harpy management thought it would be good for my image. Not that I'm not interested in Harry." I said before Tonks, and more importantly, Remus, got the wrong impression of me. "But I don't think fighting the other girls for his attention is the best way about it either."

"From what Sirius said, you already made you first impression by falling into Harry's arms as soon as you arrived." Remus said from beside his wife. "And then you started talking about quidditch instead of him."

"It's an exciting topic." I replied.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passes with few excitements. Harry and I spoke briefly, but I could tell the other girls were getting restless waiting for more attention, and I let them have it. No matter how much he knew about quidditch or how good looking he was, I was here for a laugh and just that. I would certainly not be fighting any of the girls for Harry's attention.<p>

India and I began talking about our experiences at Hogwarts as we walked back to our rooms. The rest of the girls soon followed and most of us, with the exception of Alicia and Scarlett gather in the common area outside of our rooms.

"You seemed to really hit it off with the lady with pink hair, Dora was it?" Olive said as she sat down across from me.

"Oh, Tonks? I've actually known her since during the war while I was at Hogwarts. She dated my brother briefly and was one of the aurors assigned to Hogwarts in my fifth year. She recognized me from my hair and we hit it off from there. She was always good for a laugh," I explained. "I actually had no idea she even knew Harry. She never mentioned it back then. And I haven't really seen her since then, so it was a nice chance to get to catch up with her and meet Remus."

"So is that your strategy then?" India asked from her seat beside me.

"Am I supposed to have a strategy?" I asked in response.

"Oh come on now, we all have a strategy." Betty replied from my left. "Although I may not need much of one if I get the chance to keep sitting beside him at meals. Who do you suppose will get the dinner date tomorrow night?"

"Who ever made the best impression tonight and during the day tomorrow I'd guess." Olive said. "Although I doubt it will be you or Alicia since you had the prime seats tonight. That'd hardly be far to the rest of us."

"Don't you think this whole dating game seems a little off the wall?" I asked.

"Hardly, how else would we ever get this chance. Besides, why else would we be here if it wasn't for a chance to date Harry. More than likely the next Mrs. Potter is sitting in this room." Olive replied. I could tell she and I wouldn't be fast friends. "And even if we don't end up with him, our names, and more importantly our families names will get the extra attention that Harry brings."

"But isn't that why he so rarely is seen in public?" India asked. "He doesn't seem to really like this attention. If anything, I think this is more Sirius's doing more that his."

"Either way, I'm not letting this opportunity slip through my hands." Betty said. "My sisters are already jealous that I was invited instead of them."

As the girls continued, I stopped pay much attention before leaving the room to go to bed. I knew I was here only because my team wanted me to be, but I wasn't certain I liked the other girls' reasons much better.

That night as I lay in bed, it was hard for me to forget a conversation Tonks and I had had during the war while she was station there. I had recently broken up with my first boyfriend, Michael and had gone for a late night flight to stop myself from thinking about it anymore.

As I landed, I noticed Tonks walking around the perimeter of the pitch.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out here and that if caught, I'm supposed to tell Flitch right away." She said as I walked over to her. She had caught me a few weeks earlier flying past curfew and that was how our friendship had begun.

"Michael and I broke up." Normally, I'd give her a ridiculous reason for why I had snuck out. I needed to patrol the giant squid, or one of the stands looked a little off and I wanted a different angle, or my book had run away and I needed to find it. That night however, I lacked the creative answer.

"Who did the breaking?" she asked as we walked over to one of the benches on the sidelines.

"I did, but I think he would have if he had the chance." I said looking off into the distance. "I noticed he'd been giving the eye to another girl in his year and he just didn't seem interested in me or the relationship anymore. I guess I thought if we could make if through the summer, we could make it through the school year and beyond. It was silly really."

"A first love is always hard to get over." She said playing with the bristles at the end of my broom until one broke off.

"I don't think he was my first love. I don't even think I loved him. It was nice to spend time with him and I really liked him, but I don't think it was love." I said moving my broom out of Tonk's reach.

"Break ups are always hard." She said. "I remember when Charlie and I broke up. It was the summer after we had finished school. I think both our mums thought we would get married soon, but then I got accepted as an Auror and Charlie got his job in Romania. We cared for each other and were more than likely in love, but we both wanted our careers more and we knew that neither of us would put their career on hold to see if things could work."

"So is that love then? Wanting to put someone before your career?" I asked.

"In a way. But love isn't all about sacrifice." She said. "Other times it is." She added the last part softly and I knew that it wasn't fully meant for me. Looking back, I suppose this was around the time she and Remus had grown close but for whatever reason, he was holding her at arm's length. Sirius, when he had briefly joined our conversation, had even referred to this period of time as when 'Remus decided to be a total prat'.

"Who would you prefer to be your first love than?" She asked after we sat in silence for a period of time.

"I think it was Harry Potter." I said with a laugh. "It's ridiculous. I always enjoyed hearing the stories about him growing up. I never really realized he was Ron's age until a few years ago. I don't know if you would call it love though. Maybe first crush. My brothers still tease me about it sometimes."

"I can just imagine Harry's face if he found out girls had crushes on him." Tonks said with a laugh.

"You know him?" I asked turning to her.

"Oh." She said. "I'm not really supposed to mention it… so can we act like that part of the conversation didn't happen?" I could tell she was nervous. Where Harry was even at that point in the war was a highly guarded secret.

"Yeah, no worries." I replied swirling this new bit of information around my head. "I think I should go back to my dorm now. Thanks for the advice."

As I lay in my bed in a castle far from Hogwarts, I thought about the conversation and the image of Harry I had conjured in my head five years before. It didn't really compare to the man who caught me falling out of a fireplace earlier today.

* * *

><p><em>Witch Daily<em>

**_Let the Games Begin_**

It was reported last night that the women selected have all convened in a castle on the Isle of Wright yesterday evening for Mr. Potter to begin his selection.

A dinner was held to welcome the girls during which time Mr. Potter was seen speaking mostly with only two of the women vying for his attention.

Betty Alderton, whose parents own the Cleansweep Broomstick Company, is 22 and was in Ravenclaw during her time at Hogwarts. Since then she has been seen a variety of social events with her parents.

The second woman to catch Mr. Potter's attention was Alicia Fenwick, 27, the daughter of a prominent ministry worker Alexander Fenwick, 60, who serves as the head of the Magical Transportation Department. Her uncle also fought against He Who Must Not be Named during the first Dark War.

Could one of these two women be the next Mrs. Potter? And what about the other women who are in attendance? How soon until they make their move or pack their bags?

It has also been confirmed that four other women were in attendance last night; Heiress to the Honeydukes fortune, Olive Flume, 25, Holyhead Harpies Chaser, Ginny Weasley, 20, Scarlett Maklin, 24, granddaughter of Madam Makilin, and India Barbary, 22, the daughter of Heathcote Barbary the rhythm guitar player for the Weird Sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Some of you have asked for more background and for now, I will have to tell you to wait. While I do use Harry's point of view from time to time, the big bits of information (like Harry's experience in the war and what he did before and after) won't be revealed until he tells her. However I can answer the question about the diary. Ginny never had it and the chamber, as far as she and those attending Hogwarts at the time, was never opened. Hogwarts for the most part, was a safe haven for the students away from the war even though they knew it was going on beyond the barriers of the castle. This is also explained more in later chapters. Also why the Harpies chose Ginny, and why she was chosen in general, is explained in part in this chapter.

Also, once again, thanks for the reviews and the story/author alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Adventures in the muggle world<strong>

Much of the first morning at the castle was spent outside on the grounds. After the conversation with some of the girls the night before, I knew they were here for blood, or rather a ring and wouldn't let the others get in their way.

Early in the afternoon, Sirius called of us over to one of the many gardens to have a seat.

"Ladies, I hope you have been enjoying your day so far. It is now time to announce who will be going with Harry for Dinner tonight. While each of you will have a chance to have a date with Mr. Potter at some point this week, we have selected who will be chosen first for tonight. Now, please don't think the order is any type of ranking. We simply are placing you with the date that we fill will best suit you. Miss Weasley, you will be joining Harry in the main hall at three o'clock this afternoon." Sirius explain. I could tell he was enjoying playing the host to this dating game he had set up and his mention of my name nearly went unnoticed by me. The other girls however heard instantly.

"I suppose your plan to make friends with Harry's friends has worked to your advantage." Olive said from where she was standing as Sirius walked away from us.

"He said we were going in no order." India replied.

"I doubt that. They just don't want to start any petty squabbles between all of us." Alicia replied.

"And so it begins." India said softly from beside me. I gave her a small smile before standing.

"Off so soon?" Olive asked. "I guess it takes a while to look like you can't be bothered for a date. Are you going to use the management line again on Harry as well?"

"Now ladies, let's not act like we are still in school. We should be adults about this." Scarlett said. Maybe I wouldn't dislike her completely.

"I suppose your team will be happy since tomorrow's Witch Daily article will be all about you." Scarlett added. Or maybe I would dislike her.

* * *

><p>"Don't look like that." Tonks said from her seat on the couch in my set of rooms.<p>

"Look like what, Aunt Dor-a?" I asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that either. After going by my last name for over twenty years it's hard to remember I have a first name." she replied. "And it's the look you get when you are about to do something you'd rather not. You agreed to this dating plan of Sirius's. Now you need to see it through. Most of these girls seem to be genuinely interested in getting to know you. And Ginny Weasley is someone I would have picked for you any way. Even before she started playing Quidditch professionally, she has always struck me as the type you should go for."

"So why didn't you just set us up and spare me this ridiculous experience." I asked.

"Because, you could surprise me. Maybe that Olive girl is more your type. Although, really who names their daughter Olive is beyond me." Tonks replied.

"Who names their daughter Nymthadora?" Remus asked from his seat beside his wife.

"Point taken, but Harry the point of this is for you to actually date for once." She continued. "If anything, maybe this will convince you that you do need to go out once on awhile. You aren't running for your life anymore. It's about time you start enjoying life."

"I enjoy life." I shot back.

"Spending time with us and going to ministry functions because you have to doesn't really count." Sirius said as he entered the room. "Dora I think your pick may not be making fast friends with the others." He added.

"Wonderful, you picked the hard to get along with girl." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ginny gets along with everyone. It's not my fault Sirius decided to pick all of these other silly girls." Tonks said. "Besides, she is on an all witch team, she has to be able to get along with people. Not to mention the size of her family."

"No I think the other girls all thought they had a better shot since she talked to you the least last night." Remus added.

"Ginny Weasley may have temper, but her heart is always in the right place. You also don't have to worry about her being one of those self-absorbed type of girls, she grew up with six brothers, but I'm sure you know that from reading her file before she got her," Tonks said. A guilty look must have crossed my face, because Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't read the files." Remus said. It wasn't a question.

"I didn't want to develop false impressions of them," I replied. In reality, the idea of being matched up with a random girl seemed odd to me, and it had taken a few months for Sirius to convince me this would work out. Even though I had agreed to go along with it, I still wasn't fully convinced this was how I would find the perfect girl for me. Once Remus and Tonks had gotten wind of the idea, they insisted on taking part in choosing which girls would be invited.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to wear.<p>

My last date seemed like ages ago and Sirius hadn't really given me an idea of what to expect.

Did I dress up?

Did I go for casual?

In the end I picked a polka dotted navy dress with white accents. I was short and fell to right above my knees and had short sleeves. I paired the dress with brown high heels that had a vintage look to them and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I finished the look with simple makeup and a long gold necklace with a gold quaffle charm on it. The charm had been a gift from Bill and Fleur after I had made it onto the Harpies. In a way I always thought it was a bit lucky, although I wasn't fully sure why I wanted luck on the date.

As I was about to leave my room, I grabbed a light jacket in case wherever we ended up was cold. I passed India and Alicia on my way out of the living area the girls all shared. India gave me a happy wave and told me to enjoy my time. Alicia gave me a quick smile but didn't say anything. I was happy I was only walking past the two of them. Out of the girls there, I felt like the two of them were the most likable.

When I reached the top of the stair to walk down into the hall, I was relieved to see Harry already waiting for me. I also noted that he was dressed fairly casually in dark jeans and a white dress shirt. I was happy I didn't over dress.

As I walked down the stairs Harry turned and smiled.

"Hi," he said softly once I reached the bottom.

"Hello," I said with a smile. While I wasn't over the moon my management had insisted I take part in this, I didn't completely dislike the idea of getting the chance to go out on a date with a young attractive wizard. The fact that he was Harry Potter just made it a tiny bit better.

"So, what's the plan today?" I asked. I've always hated living in suspense.

"What are your feelings on Muggle London?" He asked.

"I think it's great. It always was a mystery to me when I was younger. One of my brothers and sister-in-law live in Islington and I love going to visit them." I replied.

"Great, so you know how to blend in then, great." Harry said with a look of relief. "I know some wizarding folk try to avoid the muggle world and find it too confusing. I spent a lot of time… living among them when I was younger and sometimes I feel more comfortable there than in wizarding area." He explained sounding just a tiny bit nervous as we walked to the front doors. "Do you mind if I side-along apparate us to where we are going?"

"I guess I can't since I still only know we are going to muggle London." I said.

"Then I'll keep it a mystery until we get there," he said with a short laugh before reaching out his hand to me. As I took his hand I felt the familiar sensation of apparition and soon we were in a side alley of the busy city.

Out of habit we both looked down to make sure nothing on us was out of place.

"Worried I left part of you behind?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I hope you didn't!" I said returning his smile. "Now, that we are London, any chance you will tell me what we are going to be doing here?"

"I really can't keep it a secret much longer. Down the road is the British Museum. I don't know why, but I've always found muggle museums really interesting and I haven't run across many in the wizarding world, although I usually avoid much of the wizarding world even now since people are always recognizing me." He explained as we began to walk.

"Have you been to the quidditch museum?" I asked. "I've only been there a few times, usually with one of my brothers, but it has some really fascinating things inside. Although I have to admit I've never been to the British Museum. Hermione, my sister-in-law who lives in Islington, has told me about it in the past though. She'll be excited to hear that I've finally gone." I found that I was instantly relaxed in Harry's presence and it was easy for me to start rambling off.

"How many brothers do you have?" Harry asked as we neared the large building I assumed to be the museum.

"Ah the question that has scared many brave blokes away." I joked. "Six. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Bill and Percy are married. Fred and George are twins, they own Weasley Wizard Weezes and are getting married this fall. On the same day because it would be wrong for them to do anything on their own, at least that's what they say. Ron is also engaged but I'm not sure when the wedding will be."

"Six?" Harry said slowing his pace a little. "I caught the rest of that, but six? Tonks mentioned you had a lot of brothers but I didn't fully believe her. Which brother is Hermione married to?"

"Well, actually I call her my sister-in-law but she and Ron just got engaged. It just seems easier to explain her that way, although she and I have been friend for almost as long as she has known Ron. I always knew she would be my sister-in-law even though it took Ron a little longer to figure it out." I replied. "In fact he proposed just a few weeks ago."

"If I ever meet them, any chance they can all wear name tags?" He asked with an eyebrow raised in question. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we could try that, but I can guarantee Fred and George would switch theirs and most likely bewitch everyone else's. " I said. The thought of it made me laugh and I was surprised with how ok I was with the idea of Harry meeting my family. Normally when I dated a guy, I dreaded introducing him to the family, especially my brothers. Not because I'm not close to them, but because they always get so involved. "Plus, with the exception of my sister-in-laws, we all have ginger hair, so it really adds to the confusion. "

"I'll just have to work on my memory then." Harry replied as we walked into the museum. I was instantly in awe of the size and enjoyed everything as Harry guided me through the many halls and exhibits.

"What are your feelings on Italian food?" Harry asked after we had walked around for about an hour and a half.

"They are mostly positive," I responded as I tilted my head while looking at a drawling by Rembrandt.

"Good." Harry said from beside me. At some point we had begun holding hands as we walked around. I was sure who had made the move, but I didn't mind and I was enjoying our causal walk around the museum. "There is a place down the road that I enjoy and then after I was thinking we could take the tube to embankment and walk along the river."

"Sounds wonderful. Lead the way!" I said. "Not that I really can anyway." I added.

Harry laughed before gently pulling me away from where we stood and we began to walk out of the museum and toward the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Where all dates supposed to be this simple?<p>

Spending time with Ginny was relaxed and easy. I didn't feel like I needed to pretend like I was someone I wasn't and I could tell that she wasn't hung up on what my name was and all of the meaning that came with it. To her I was just a bloke taking her out on a date. I enjoyed just how ordinary she made me feel. She certainly isn't a complete unknown in the wizarding world but you could tell that she didn't let it get to her. She was herself completely.

During dinner we joked and laughed as we ate and drank. She told me more about her large family and what it was like to grow up with them. She had had the childhood I never could. Sure, I had Sirius and at times Remus, but we were always moving from place to place and I could hardly call how I grew up ordinary.

I was relieved to learn that she had even ridden the Tube before with her muggleborn almost sister-in-law, Hermione. As we exited the station we continued hand in hand along the river and continued to talk. It was easy to share stories and the conversation never seemed forced.

"I could really go for ice cream," she said suddenly.

"Really? Isn't it a bit cold out?" I asked. It was mid fall and while it was unseasonably warm for the time of year it still didn't compare to the heat of summer that usually caused a craving for ice cream.

"I can always eat ice cream." She replied. "There should be a store close by that we can grab something." She said as we crossed Westminster Bridge.

I laughed as she began to crane her neck a bit to see if there was anything coming up. A block away from the bridge we found a small convince store that had a small case of ice creams. We each selected something before paying and walked back to the sidewalk along the river.

We kept walking as we ate out ice cream and slowly kept our conversation going. Before I knew it we were nearly to Millennium Bridge. I glanced down at my watch on my wrist and also noticed it was later than I had planned to go back.

"I guess we should be headed back." I said as we sat on a bench looking out at the water.

"To be honest with you, I've enjoyed myself more than I could have expected." She said looking over at me. "Usually first dates are so terribly painful."

I had to laugh. She was honest but that was a quality I enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I'm trying to post every few days but obviously life decided to get in the way recently. Once again thank you to everyone who is reviewing and adding this to their story alert and favorites lists.

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Making Headlines<strong>

Witch Daily

Potter spotted on a late night walk in London

Mr. Potter and one of the women currently trying to win his heart, identified as Ginny Weasley, were seen walking along the River Thames last night.

The couple was seen eating ice cream and holding hands as they walked.

Could Miss Weasley, a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, be considering setting down her broom to soon become Mrs. Potter?

When asked for a comment both parties' representation refused to comment on their relationship status and would only confirm that they were on a date.

* * *

><p>"Guess who made the front page!" Olive said as I walked out of my room the next morning. "With pictures!" she added.<p>

India handed me a copy of Daily Witch as I sat down beside her.

"I suppose I should be expecting an owl from…" I was cut off as the expected owl came flying through the window. "My mum." I said finishing my sentence as I opened the letter. Before leaving I had tried to tell my mother as little as possible about where I was going, but being her only daughter it was hard to keep things away from her especially with so many questions being asked. I had told her I was headed off to do Harpies promotions and never mentioned that it would involve going on dates with Harry Potter.

_Ginny Dear,_

_I had quite the surprise this morning when my Daily Witch was delivered. Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Harry Potter?_

_My dear, I know I have been putting a bit of pressure on you to find someone to settle down with, but I want you to know that you do not need to take part in a dating contest to find someone._

_What about Dean? The two of you were lovely together and I really think if you would have been willing to spend just a tiny bit less time practicing for Quidditch and focused on your relationship, you could already be happily married._

_Then there was Joshua as well. You never did tell me why that relationship didn't work._

_I don't mean to push you towards one of your ex's but I really don't think you need to try so hard to find someone. Plenty of men would line up to date you and I really don't think you need to get mixed up in Mr. Potter's little contest._

_Be careful my dear and I hope to see you at family dinner later this month._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"You must not like what she had to say." India said with a laugh as she ate a pastry from the tray that had been left in the room for us.

"I think my mum is worried about me looking too desperate to possible suitors." I replied with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Hardly, I'm sure tons of men will want to take the poor girls Harry turned down on a date or two." Betty said from the sofa across from us. "I hope you girls enjoy the attention." She added with a smile.

We laughed and I told them briefly about my date the night before as the other girls slowly came out of their rooms. We continued talking until there was a knock at the door. Alicia walked over and returned with a cream colored envelope in her hand.

"Guess the lucky girl who is going on the date tonight doesn't have to wait any longer," she said. "or maybe we could…"

"No open it!" Olive said.

"Dear Scarlett," She began. "Hmm, do you want me to keep reading or would you like to?" Alicia said looking over at Scarlett.

"Keep going." She replied.

"Dear Scarlett," she began again. "'Tonight I would like to take you to dinner so that we can talk and have a chance to get to know each other better. I will meet you in the front hall at 6 o'clock.' And then I suppose this is how he signs his name at the bottom." Alicia finished.

"Well Ladies, I know its only noon, but I'm off to start getting ready!" Scarlett said as she stood from her chair. "After all, I can't simply just show up with whatever I have in my closet! I think I may need to send an owl over to my grandmum." She gave us all a small wave before disappearing into her room.

* * *

><p>"How do they keep getting stories on this? I didn't even tell you the plans." Harry said pushing the copy of Witch Daily away from him. "We never even released anything saying that that we were holding this… competition. I really hate calling it that. But it seemed like moments after the owls went out I was receiving owls from all of the papers asking for comment."<p>

"You have to remember who you are. It's hard for you to completely say out of the spotlight." Sirius responded.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at his long time mentor and friend.

"Of course not! I know better than to undermine your privacy. The only contact I've had is the quote in the first article and I confirmed that you were on a date last night. Beyond that I haven't said anything to the press. I didn't even tell them who would be here." Sirius said in defense of himself. "Beyond giving them those tiny bits of information, so that they cannot completely run with the story and make up lies, I haven't said a word to them and to be honest those are the only two times they have contacted me. We may have a leak."

"Wonderful, now not only do I need to pick a girl, which I've mentioned this is all a bit ridiculous right, I also have to find the leak." Harry said slumping in his chair.

* * *

><p>That night the five remaining girls and Sirius all dinned in the same room we had eaten in on our first night. I was sat beside Sirius, who shared stories with me about growing and attending Hogwarts. In exchange I told him about the many pranks my brothers had pulled during their time in school.<p>

"…and that is why Pringle decided to retire at the ripe age of 75." Sirius said finishing his story about the time he and Harry's father played a prank that caused the old caretaker to retire in the middle of his sixth year. "After that Flinch was hired and while we tried our best, we just couldn't get him to leave. If anything he just became more dedicated to doing his job. Maybe the board of governors should have given us his raise."

"Fred and George will be so disappointed to learn that you were able to drive away a staff member and that they didn't." I said. "I really think that was one of their goals in school."

At the end of dinner, Sirius stood to gain the attention of all of us.

"Ladies, as you remember you signed privacy agreements before entering this castle and I would like all of you to take a glance over it again tonight. In it, it clearly states that no one is to speak with the press. While I am not directly accusing anyone, I would like you to keep this in mind when communicating with family and friends. One of the most important things to Harry is his privacy. Please make sure that is respected." Sirius announced all of this with one of the most serious looks on his face I had seen yet. "Now, where's dessert?" He added breaking into a grin.

The week continued much the same way. Typically there would be some article in the Daily Witch to greet us about the happenings of the date the night before. But none of the girls would confess to being the one that had tipped the paper off. I had sent only a two owls since arriving, one to my mum to reassure her that I was fine and that this was mostly a promotional thing beyond anything and one to Hermione to let her know I was doing fine. But nothing from either of my letters had appeared so I knew I wasn't the leak, or more importantly my owls weren't being intercepted.

Not that my letter to Hermione would have made much sense. As a muggle born, her mail was always being tampered with during the war and so she and I found a way to communicate without the letters being able to be understood. We had been able to save her and her family from danger using that system. When she eventually moved to France with her family during her final year of school to finish her education at Beauxbatons, we relied on our system to keep in touch. Since the war, we had rarely used it but after Sirius's warning I assumed it was for the best.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my unfamiliar four poster and for the first few moments of the morning I was able to forget about the previous night, but in a rush it came back to me and while I knew I did the right thing I didn't feel any less guilty.<p>

The dates with the women had been surprisingly enjoyable and a few stood out, but last night's date with Olive could only be described as painful. My first test for all of the girls had been taking them to different parts of muggle London to see how they blended with the crowds. I should have taken it as a sign when Olive appeared in the main hall wearing dress robes. From what I had read about each girl, I knew Olive's family was the most traditional, but most of the people I knew from my generation preferred muggle clothing and I hadn't even thought to caution the girls to avoid wearing dress robes for our dates. This will just be something else I'll blame Sirius for.

When I informed her that we were going into Muggle London she instantly look put out and when I suggested it would be best that she changed, she almost looked borderline angry. As though no possible boyfriend of hers would ever dream of taking her into muggle London. Hadn't the other girls mentioned their dates to her? Hadn't she noticed a trend?

An hour later she returned wearing a muggle outfit and by that time we were late for the play we were supposed to go and see. We were also too early for our dinner reservation. I suggested we just go for a walk in the city until it was time for dinner and she complained… a lot.

"We could just go to a restaurant in Diagon Alley, I'm sure even if they are busy they could find us a good table in a matter of minutes." She had said as we walked along a busy street in Leicester Square. I stopped walking, but she didn't notice right away and was a few steps ahead before she turned around. "See it's such a good idea it stopped you in your tracks!"

"We aren't going to Diagon Alley." I said hoping she would understand and I wouldn't have to point out that I was rarely seen in public for a reason. Now with the articles appearing daily about me, the press would be even worse than normal and I could only imagine how much Olive would enjoy the attention. That's not what I wanted. I don't want someone who goes to places just to be seen.

"Olive, I don't think this is going to work." I said.

"It isn't that hard to get to Diagon Alley." She said looking around her. "It's around here somewhere."

"No, not just dinner, or even this date." I said. "I think it would be best if we went back and you packed your things to leave." I couldn't believe I was doing this in the middle of the road. I was breaking things off with her in the middle of the road. Possible headlines swirled in my head as I thought of what would happen if a member of the magical community happened to be in hearing range.

"Are you… kicking me out?" She asked starting to look enraged. I suddenly found myself hoping she wouldn't cry. Then I thought I wouldn't be able to go to Honeydukes for a while also crossed my mind.

"Yes." I said. "This won't work. I need someone who can be comfortable in the muggle world and not mind being here." Before saying this I had cast a silent silencing spell around us.

"Here, I'll apparate you back." I added holding out my arm. She looked upset and the last thing I needed was for her to splinched.

* * *

><p>I was about to go into my room for the night when I heard Olive bang into the common room from behind me.<p>

"Do you believe that he decided it couldn't work out just because I complained, too much according to him, about being in a muggle town?" Olive said to Scarlett who was sitting in a chair across from her. I noticed her make-up was running from the tears in her eyes and I found myself wondering if they were tears because of the break up or because she had lost her chance at getting her hands on Harry's fame and fortune. "He said that he couldn't picture himself with someone that wasn't comfortable in the muggle world. We're witches, most of us are purebloods even, and how can he expect us to be fully comfortable in the muggle world?" It was after saying this that she noticed me standing beside my door. "And of course he didn't kick you to the curb! And why is that since you claim to not even want to be here?" Most of me knew she was becoming irrational quickly.

I stood shocked but didn't respond.

"Oh so now you aren't going to say anything?" She continued in her rage. "You sit around here pretending you are better than the rest of us. Why? It's not like you grew up in wealth or even have the breeding to be here? They just threw you in so all the average girls can think they were represented! How can a quidditch player expect to become Mrs. Potter anyway? It's a sport for boys and men. Not silly little girls who don't know their place." Olive had struck a nerve.

"Yes I'm here because my management threatened my contract but that doesn't mean I'm staying because I'm completely uninterested!" I said back in my defense. I was shocked I admitted the last part out loud. Since my date I had been trying to convince myself that falling for Harry Potter wasn't an option. "And why does it matter how I was brought up? Or what I chose as my profession. At least I make a living for myself! I don't live off of mummy and daddy unlike you!"

"Whoa there Red, calm down there. I don't know which of you is doing it, but things are starting to shake." India said coming to stand beside me. "There's no need to start insulting others just because you were kicked to the curb, Olive."

As I looked around the room I noticed all of the girls had all gathered to watch some or all of our short argument.

"And don't start in on the others either!" India warned. I could see that her hand was now resting on her wand in her pocket.

After a deep breath I turned and walked into my room. Over the years I had learned to control my temper but sometimes, I just couldn't stop it from coming out.

* * *

><p>Witch Daily<p>

Potter Breaks heart in London

Last night Harry Potter was spotted once again in London, this time with Olive Flume but the outing ended with Ms. Flume in tears.

The couple was spotted in the Leicester Square where Potter decided to break up with the girl in public.

Could Mr. Potter being using his dating game as a way to humiliate the girls in attendance one by one? And why would he choose such a public location for the break up?


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: So, I'm not doing so well with keeping up with the updates, my apologies but the good news is I most of the next two chapters written and nearly ready to go so they should hopefully be up in the next week or two. As always, thank you so so much for the reviews, story alerts and story favorites!

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The next morning, I wasn't in the mood to face the other girls. I woke up earlier than normal and instead of eating breakfast in the common room as I had for the past week, I decided to find the kitchen instead.

I began walking down stairs in the general direction I thought the kitchen would be in. The only part of the castle that was stated as being off limits was where Harry and Sirius were staying, but for the most part the girls and I were keeping to our rooms and the gardens. Besides, calling something an off limit area never really stopped me from venturing there. And the kitchen had never even been mentioned.

As I slipped into the kitchen I noticed a familiar mop of black hair standing at the stove with their back to me. As I was about to turn around and leave, Harry turned around with a spatula in hand.

"Sorry," I said, not completely sure what I was apologizing for. He was dressed far more casual then I had seen him over the past week. He was wearing faded jeans and an old t-shirt with some sport team on it.

"Oh hi. I figured you would be Sirius or one of the house elves coming to kick me out… again." He said with a smile. "Did they not leave breakfast for you girls?"

"Um, actually they did but the common room is a bit… unsafe right now." I replied. I didn't want to explain the drama of last night. All it did was remind me why I didn't mind that I only had brothers.

I noticed the look of guilt cross his face instantly. "I suppose I could have handled that better." Harry said looking back at the stove. "Did she give everyone trouble?"

"Not really. She was upset, but I think she left before everyone went to sleep last night." I replied slowing inching further into the kitchen.

"Can I interest you in breakfast then?" He asked moving eggs onto a plate. "I always end up cooking too much and the house elves don't take well to random food that they didn't make appearing."

"Yeah, ok." I said walking over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. I lingered at the chair before sitting down. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"How are you at bacon?" He asked holding up a package. "Because normally I can never get it right with or without magic. Sirius used to always complain any time I made breakfast."

"You are in luck then; my mum has been training me in the art of bacon cooking since I was tall enough to see over the stove." I said walking away from the chair and standing in front of the burner beside where Harry was making the eggs.

"Did you and your mum cook often then?" he asked as I placed a few slices of bacon into the pan.

"Every day of my life until I went to Hogwarts and every summer while I was there." I replied. "I really think the Weasleys can never be fully filled or we are just born with more than one stomach. Add that to a group of teenage boys who already have large appetites and we could have cooked every hour of the day and still not filled them up." I said laughing at the memories of my brothers fighting over food first thing in the morning during the rare occasions they were all there.

Much like our date almost a week ago, we easily fell into a casual conversation about cooking and soon moved to the table to begin eating.

"I hate to bring this up, but was Olive terribly upset when you saw her?" Harry asked after we had a lull in conversation. "I didn't want to hurt her, but I can't realistically juggle all of you and also be interested in all of you. Wow, this is coming out wrong and I sound like a prick. I don't want to hurt any of you, but I suppose the whole nature of what we are doing will cause at least five of you to get hurt."

"It's a good sign that you are concerned for her feelings even though you don't think it would work out. And isn't better for you to be honest with us then let us think that there could be something forming when there really isn't?" I replied in between bits of food. "Olive wasn't much more unbearable than normal."

"Did she typically give you and the other girls trouble?" Harry asked as he paused from eating. "Although it is important to me to find someone who can look beyond my name and what I've done in the past to win the war."

"Then you made a good decision." I said as I finished the food on my plate.

"Is there anyone else in the group I should be worried about?" he asked. The question caused me to pause in the middle of standing up from the table.

"I can't answer that." I replied fully standing up. "You need to get to know all of us on your own and form your own opinion."

As I placed my plate on the counter, Sirius walked in carrying today's issue of the Daily Witch in his hand.

"Not sure if you want to look at today's paper." He said before noticing me standing at the counter. "Ah, Ginny! Didn't see you there right away. Can I assume from the plate in your hand that you ate my portion?"

"I helped earn my keep. I saved the bacon from Harry." I replied. I was amazed how easily it was for me to talk to the both of them. "And you didn't really strike me as a Daily Witch reader."

"He keeps claiming he took out the subscription to keep tabs on what they print on me." Harry said from his seat. "Next he will tell you that they also feature good recipes. Not that saying that really helps his cause."

"They are good though!" Sirius said in his defense. "I learned to cook from that magazine while harry was growing up!"

"But didn't they rarely print anything about Harry then? In fact, they would go months, sometimes years." I replied.

"Yeah exactly." Harry responded. We laughed together as Harry also placed his plate with mine in the sink.

"I guess I should go find some of the girls." I said not really wanting to leave the comfortable atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't stay in here much longer in case the house elves catch us." Harry replied also not sounding like he wanted to leave.

"I may read witch magazines, but at least I'm not afraid of a house elf!" Sirius said with pride. Harry and I laughed as a few moments later a pop announcing the arrival of a house elf caused Sirius to jump.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day out on the grounds. A few days previously I had discovered an unlocked broomshed and spent a few hours flying around the magically protected grounds. While the Comet 320 wasn't the worse broom, it didn't compare to the Firebolt three all of the Harpies fly. Nevertheless it was still a relaxing experience to take my mind off of Olive leaving.<p>

I was beginning to think being here wasn't all bad and while I wasn't fully ready to admit it after our date, there certainly was more than just a spark between Harry and I. Maybe, just maybe, I would end up at least dating Harry after this was all over. I'm hardly willing to even consider engagements and marriage to anyone including Harry at this point but even the idea doesn't scare me nearly as much as it had in my past relationships.

Now I just need to keep these thoughts as far from my mum as possible. I'd hate for her to catch wind of it at all. While her letter at the beginning of the week wasn't completely in favor of Harry, if I even thought the word marriage with her in the room, she would know. And then the color swatches and wedding books I knew she has in her sewing room (Percy's old bedroom) would quickly be brought out.

* * *

><p>"Any chance I can change who I put my money on?" Sirius asked as he walked into the sitting room of the flat Tonks and Remus lived in.<p>

"Nope." Tonks replied quickly with a pop of the 'p'. She was sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face as she looked down at a set of knitting needles and ball of yarn. "You can't change your mind halfway through. We agreed not to."

"I'll let you change too." He replied.

"Not a chance." She said. "I know I picked the right girl so why would I second guess myself. I told you Ginny Weasley was the one to watch. India may be a nice girl but she just isn't perfect for Harry. Sure he could be happy with her I suppose, but not like with Ginny."

"How do you know, you only met the girl briefly." Remus said referring to India as he walked into the room. "And please tell me you aren't trying to knit again. Dora, I love you but really, I think it's safer for us to buy the baby's jumpers."

"Stop trying to change to subject Moony," Sirius said as Remus sat beside his wife. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see how the tides turn. He kicked out the Olive girl. She left this morning."

"Hm, I thought they would have gotten along." Remus said as he tried to gently move the knitting things from Tonks. "I guess none of us where right on who would leave first. But anyway, what do you know that makes you want to change your mind, Sirius?"

"They had breakfast together this morning." Sirius said from his seat. "It wasn't planned but when I walked in they just looked so comfortable together."

"I told you we should have just set them up and be done with it." Tonks said pulling the needles back.

"It would have taken far less time to sell Harry on the idea than it did for this one." Remus added as he removed the needles from Tonk's hands.

"Oh honestly, I'm not going to hurt myself!" Tonks said trying in vain to take the needles back again.

"I don't think it's you he is worried about." Sirius said laughing at their antics. "Besides, this dating game is so much more fun than just setting him up on a date or two!"

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was held in the main dining room we had been eating in all week. In attendance were all of the same people who had attended the previous dinner the past Saturday on our first night.<p>

"Ginny, I hear your mother enjoys knitting." Remus said walking over to me.

"Yes she does. She makes each of us a jumper each year for Christmas and knits so much more for any time one of my bothers announces that their wife is pregnant." I replied.

"Do you think she would mind knitting a few things for the baby?" Remus said. "I don't know if you are aware, but Dora lost her mother during the war and is determined to do everything like she did in her own way. The most current goal is to knit a wardrobe or the baby."

"She is still trying to knit?" Harry asked over hearing part of the conversation. "I had thought she would be over that already."

"I can send my mum an owl tonight." I said answering Remus's question. "She always liked Tonks each time she met her. You will have more knitting than you will know what to do with. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We haven't found out yet." Remus responded.

"Dora is hoping for a boy, but the rest of us think a girl would be a lot more fun." Harry said. "Sirius would even have an excuse to own Witch Daily then!"

We laughed at the reference from our conversation earlier in the day.

As the food appeared on the table everyone moved to take their seats. I noticed Scarlett and Betty quickly take the seats closest to Harry. I gave Harry a quick smile before taking a seat between Tonks and India.

"When are you due?" India asked Tonks as we began eating the first course of pumpkin soup.

"Just another month to go!" Tonks said with excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to be off of desk duty and back in the field, although that won't be for a few months still. Never, if Remus had his way."

We continued talking about the baby as we ate. I learned that India came from a small family and only had an older brother and that she had hopes to have her own family soon. "But certainly not ten!" she had said.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Here is chapter 6. This is also the promised chapter with a bit more of Harry's back story. I won't say more than that though. Hope you enjoy it and always, thank you for the support through reviews, story favorites and story alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

My second date with Harry (I couldn't really count our conversation over breakfast) didn't come until the end of the week. I watched each night as the other girls left for their dates, each coming back in a different mood. Scarlett was by far the worse, mostly because she, like Olive, had been asked to leave.

I shocked myself by actually looking forward to when I would get my card and once I did, I worried about what to wear as I watched the hours pass.

When it was finally time for me to meet Harry in the main hall, I had to keep myself from running to the stairs. He greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a warm smile. Like the week before he was dressed fairly casually in muggle clothing. In the almost two weeks I had been there, I hadn't seen him wear wizarding robes once.

"Do you ever wear robes?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. To be relief he laughed.

"Only if I have to. Anytime I had to attend a ministry function or something like that. I try to avoid them." He responded. "Besides, I didn't really wear them much growing up."

"You're lucky than." I replied. "They were warm in the winter when I had to wear them as a part of my uniform in school, but I always got so bored with wearing black every day. I don't think I've worn proper robes since I sat for my last NEWT exam."

"Now, where to this time?" I asked after a pause.

"I was thinking the quidditch museum. You mentioned it the last time and I haven't been there before. I figured you could show me around this time." He said as we walked outside to the apparition point. He offered me his arm without a word and within seconds we were on our way to the museum. We appeared in the entrance hall and the first thing I noticed was the lack of people.

"They usually close before now, but I… called in a favor." Harry explained. "I told them a star player wanted a private tour."

I laughed. "Did it work?"

"I may have mentioned who I was also." He said with a slight blush.

I laughed and we began walking through the deserted museum.

"If you didn't become a chaser, what would you have done?" Harry asked as we looked at the display about modern quidditch. I hadn't been here since right after they had reopened after the war. I was surprised to see a picture of myself zooming past on a broom.

"I don't know." I replied, watching myself. "I never really planned to do anything else. Maybe the ministry, my dad works there and so do my brothers Percy and Ron. Or I would have gone to work for my brothers. Not playing quidditch didn't really seem possible. Even in the darkest days of the war, I just knew, somehow things would work out and quidditch would start again and they would need young eager players. I don't know what Tonks has said about me, but she met me one night when I had snuck out to fly."

"She said that she had met you while you were there." He replied.

"I was fifteen and determined to fly any chance I got to become better. I bounced between playing seeker and chaser then and I never felt like I could practice enough. Tonks would usually be close by and we would talk after I finished." I explained.

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like to be a student at Hogwarts." Harry said after a few minutes of silence between us. I stopped walking and turned to him as he continued to talk. "I was there a few times through the years, but only to meet with Dumbledore and for a few private lessons when it was safe. The visits to the castle became far fewer after Riddle came back and when Dumbledore died; Sirius decided it wasn't safe for me to go there unless it was unavoidable.

"I remember being so angry with Sirius when I turned eleven and he told me I wouldn't be going. Everyone thought Riddle was gone for good, but Dumbledore knew it was too good to be true and Sirius didn't want to take the risk. While he wanted me to be prepared he also wanted me to have a normal childhood and he didn't think that would happen at Hogwarts. One of the first spells I learned were glamour charms to hide my eye color or change my hair color and of course to hide my scar to some degree.

"Instead, I was enrolled in a private school outside of London. It was a school for gifted children. And typically classes ran only half the day leaving time for the children to practice their talents. While my school mates created art and practiced instruments, I learned about magic."

By this point we had sat down on a bench in the room dedicated to brooms through the ages.

"I never fully connected with the kids I went to school with. I had friends but I always had this huge secret I couldn't share with them. When Riddle came back I stopped attending the school and focused on training and magic full time."

I was afraid to say anything in case he realized that he was suddenly sharing his life story with me and would stop. As much as we had talked the week before he had mostly avoiding the topic of his schooling and the war.

"Sorry, I don't usually talk this much about myself on a second date." He said with a sloppy smile. "It sort of just came tumbling out."

"It's fine, really. I like this Harry." I said before thinking of how that may sound. "I mean, I like hearing that you were just like the rest of us. That's not something they talk about in the papers or in the stories."

"Normally, people just expect me to be what has been painted in the media, but I've never been out of the country and basically spent my youth in plain sight." He said.

"Does that mean you've never defeated a dragon?" I asked with a smile. A look of embarrassment crossed his face.

"Sirius helped." He said.

"Really?" I asked shocked that at least something the papers had reported was true.

"But the prophet didn't really get very many other facts right." He explained. "I didn't just decide to challenge a dragon for fun one day. It was guarding a… something I needed to defeat Riddle."

"Do you always call you-know-who Riddle?" I asked.

"'Fear in a name causes fear in the person', or something like that." He said. "Dumbledore used to say that all of the time."

"I remember that. He said it once during a beginning of term feast after You-know… Riddle returned." I said.

"I guess I'll have to wait to see the rest of the museum another time." Harry said glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "We have dinner reservations in half an hour. I guess we should have saved going down memory lane until after we had finished with the museum."

"I don't think we have to worry about one of the oldest magical museums going anywhere anytime soon." I replied. "Besides, I'm sure you could just say you are a friend of Ginny Weasley's and they will let you in at any time!" I laughed as I said this but as I looked over at Harry I knew something I had said wasn't right.

"Just a friend?" Harry asked standing up and looking down at me.

"Harry," I said, softly. I felt like I needed to whisper because I was already afraid that I had tilted the gentle balance between the two of us.

"I know this is ridiculous for me to say, but even though I've been spending time with the other girls, it just doesn't feel the same." He said this as I stood up. "I'm only doing this because Sirius was so hell bent on it. But I'm starting to think that while it was worth it to meet you; I don't really want to go through this anymore."

"What are you saying Harry?" I asked.

"I want to date you, just you." He said. "But I can't just call all of this off right away. Sirius is far too involved in it all and I just need to keep pretending for a day or two longer to convince him I've made a choice."

"Can't you just walk away when you say you are ready?" I asked. Rationally, I knew this was nothing to over react about but a tiny part of me couldn't understand why Harry couldn't just stop all of this right away. If he truly wanted to date me, and just me, he needed to end the contest.

"Sirius is fairly excited about tomorrow night's dinner he has planned. He won't even tell me about it and while that has me more worried than I'd like to admit, I'm going to let him have his fun. He put so many things on hold for me throughout the years that sometimes I feel like I owe it to him to have his fun. That's why I agreed to this in the first place." Harry said taking both of my hands. "The war changed a lot of people, him most of all I think. I like seeing the fun and carefree side of him again."

"Alright." I said after a deep breath. "Tomorrow night after dinner, you'll tell Sirius and in a few days you'll take me on a real date."

"A real date? These haven't been?" Harry asked as pure joy filled his face. "And it'll be the night after next, not in a few days."

"Now can we go to dinner? Do I need to remind you about the appetite of a Weasley?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Witch Daily<p>

_Has Potter become the chaser?_

Last night, Harry Potter, who has been seen around London nearly every night of the past two weeks, was once again in the company of Ginny Weasley, The Holyhead Harpies star player.

While visiting the Qudditch Museum, one of the oldest magical museums in Britain, the two were seen having an intense conversation which seemed to end pleasantly for the two. They were later seen eating in a small restaurant not far from the museum in muggle London.

It seems that Mr. Potter has picked a favorite in the competition arranged for him by his godfather.

However, just the night before Mr. Potter had been seen in Hyde Park with India Barbary, the daughter of Weird Sisters' rhythm guitarist, Heathcote Barbary.

The two went rowing before having dinner in on the lawn. During dinner the two sat beside each other and acted as though they were the only two in the park.

Could Miss Weasley and Miss Barbary have both caught the eye of Mr. Potter?


	7. Chapter 7

An: Sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter written but I just needed to find time to read over it again. I'm hoping I caught everything, but my apologies if I haven't. Anyway, this is the chapter with the idea that sparked the idea for the story. Obviously watching the Bachelorette with my mom paid off. Enjoy the chapter. There are two more to go. Expect to see them in the next week or two as long as things go as planned. Once I finish with this I'm going to start work on a different story. Thank you for all of your feedback in every form!

* * *

><p><strong>Unorthodox<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

"How was the date?" India asked as I walked back into the common room on my may to my room.

"It was… spectacular." I said a little surprised by my answer. After our discussion at the museum Harry and I went to dinner and continued talking like we had every time we had spent time together so far.

"Really?" She replied sitting the book she had been reading to the side. "I think all of the girls have really been enjoying this week's dates, well except Scarlett, so I suppose it's still any girl's game, don't you think?"

It wasn't my place to tell her. I couldn't tell her. India, while a genuinely nice girl was also pretty head over arse for Harry and I didn't want to be the one to tell her the game was over. "I'm sure he is bound to pick soon."

"Well according to our contracts we still have two more weeks, unless he said something to you tonight about ending it early?" She asked. I needed to excuse myself before I said something I shouldn't. "He did, didn't he?"

"No, not really." I said before faking a yawn.

"He must have, and he must have asked you not to say. So come on, who is it?" She said starting to look excited. Did she think it was her? What had Harry said on their most recent date? From what India had said, they had gone for a picnic in a park and gone rowing. Harry hadn't given her the same speech he had given me, had he?

I needed out of the conversation before I could doubt myself, and more importantly Harry any more.

"I'm off to bed." I said before immediately walking into my room and closing the door. I whispered a quick locking charm just in case as well.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you are going to get the extra money you were hoping for." I whispered in Dora's ear as I hugged her hello as she and Remus arrived for dinner the following evening. Tonight would be the third, and last, group dinner in the castle and I couldn't wait for it to be over. Everyone could leave tonight or tomorrow or when ever, but I was already planning my first real date with Ginny the following day.<p>

"What… how do you…" Dora looked confused for a brief moment before letting what I said sink in. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I already did, last night. I couldn't not tell her." I replied trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Then why are we here if everything is over?" She asked. "Shouldn't the two of you be off doing… well I don't want to think of that since you are almost my brother, I'll just think about her brothers finding out, that's more fun for me." She smiled at this image as I shifted from one foot to the other.

"I haven't told Sirius yet. He was too excited about tonight and really what could it change?" I replied. I had even snuck into the dining room and made sure her name card was in the seat beside me. I then applied a sticking charm in case any of the other women got their first, they couldn't move it.

"I think you should have talked to him. He has invited ex-boyfriends of each of the remaining girls to dinner." Dora pulled me quickly from my thoughts.

* * *

><p>If I closed my eyes long enough before opening them the scene before me would go away. I tried for the fifth time and it didn't work. I was still there sitting in the formal dining room with Harry sitting at the front of the table and me to his right. On my right, however, was the problem.<p>

Joshua Bryant and I had broken up a year ago when he decided he was ready for a family and I decided I wasn't ready to give up quidditch to become bare foot and pregnant. I love my mum, but I wasn't ready to be her and that is what Josh wanted. It didn't help that I hadn't been happy in the relationship for a few months and was getting ready to have enough nerve to break up with him.

I suspect that my father knew about the would-be-proposal. Joshua is a traditional guy and must have gone to my father to ask his permission. Luckily, he never said anything to my mother and so afterwards, I simply told her we decided to go our separate ways. My father sat beside her and gave me a knowing look.

It was after one of my last games of the season during my second season. We had just lost against the Montrose Magpies and instead of going out to dinner; Josh suggested we go back to his flat for a quite dinner. I agreed. Losing always put me in a bad mood and if I had the option, I'd rather spend nights after a loss wrapped up in a warm duvet reading a book in my flat, far away from everyone.

As soon as we walked through his front door I knew some planning had gone into the evening and I felt my stomach give a sickening flip. Next thing I knew, Josh was on one knee with my hand in his and was trying to push a too small ring onto my oh-so-important finger.

I then insisted he sand up and take the ring back before explaining that this, him and I, wasn't what I wanted at all. I told him I needed to focus more on my career and at 19 I wasn't anywhere close to being ready for marriage. There was no way I could marry someone, who the day before I had been considering breaking up with.

My mother's reaction had flashed through my mind. My mother is addicted to planning weddings and grandchildren. She would insist on helping every step of the way when planning the wedding and then not a week after would start asking when her next grandbaby would be due. I would have one (which of course would never be enough, she is addicted after all) and so would end my career.

This was what went through my head as I explained to Josh why I couldn't marry him. I left the flat as quickly as possible and have only seen him twice since then. The first time was so that we could exchange things the other had left behind. He tried to convince me to reconsider, but I held strong and left as soon as he handed me my box of things. The second time had been in Diagon Alley with Hermione. We had both quickly ducked into a store before he saw either of us.

Now sitting beside him, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was still giving me the same lovesick look he had given me before.

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop glancing at the man sitting beside Ginny. Any chance he thought she was looking in his direction; he would try to catch her eye and draw her attention to him. Presently, she was talking with Jeremy Jefferson, India's ex-boyfriend who happened to be an avid fan of the Harpies. From time to time she would ask for my opinion or just give me a smile as she continued her conversation.<p>

In a way I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor sod, Joshua I think it was, sitting beside Ginny. She barely glanced his way and if she did, she quickly averted her eyes to something, anything else. The longer dinner went on the more she began to squirm in her seat. I desperately wanted to reach over and place a comforting hand on her arm. It wasn't the only thing I wanted to do, but at this point it was the most decent thing in my mind.

I also began to notice the cheerful tone of her voice was a show and I was astonished how much I had gotten to know this woman in such a short time. Could she tell these small things about me?

* * *

><p>As dinner ended I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced to my side to see that the hand belong to Joshua, who against all of my wishing and hoping, had not disappeared.<p>

"Ginny, please, can we talk?" He asked. His eyes were pleading and I began to wonder, not for the first time what I had originally seen in him. When we first met he was out going and exciting, and yet comforting and encouraging all at once. We had met in a pub after a game during the beginning of my second season and while we didn't hit it off instantly, I agreed to go on a date with him on my next night off. From there I thought we were both interested in the same thing, a causal relationship that wouldn't really lead anywhere but was fun while it lasted. But then it wasn't fun for me anymore and he obviously wanted and expected more.

"Please." He repeated bring me back to the present. I glanced at Harry's now empty seat and noticed that he and Sirius were now walking towards the door leading to the kitchen. Maybe Harry was going to tell Sirius right away and I wouldn't have to keep trying to not look at him.

"Fine," I heard myself reply and before I knew it was being pulled from my chair and out one of the doors leading into the hallway.

"You have half a minute." I said. The words were barely out of my mouth before he started with his pleading.

"Ginevra, dearest, is it really necessary for you to be here?" he asked as I gritted my teeth at the mention of my full first name. Even the press typically knew better than to use my full name. "I'm still in love with you and I'm positive you must still have feelings for me. Stop playing this game with my heart and let's get married. It is obviously what you want to do since you are here. Why else would you be in a dating competition? Did you think that I had given up on you and this was your only option? I haven't. I still want you as my wife." He said this and then pulled an all too familiar ring out of his pocket. What type of nut kept a rejected engagement ring for more than a year?

Maybe he thought my lack of talking was a yes because before I could blink I had his lips pressed tightly against mine.

As a door slammed somewhere behind me I roughly pushed Joshua off of me.

"No!" I said. "Honestly Josh, what we had was nice, but it wasn't meant to last. It was just a bit of fun. I was 19 and not ready to get married. I'm not even certain if I am now, but I know Harry won't push me towards the alter until I'm ready. And I don't love you. I can't marry someone I'm not in love with."

"And you think you love Harry?" He asked. "Ginny, how do you even know he will pick you? What if he doesn't? What then?"

"Ginny, I think you need to come with me." Dora said walking out of the door I had heard slamming.

"Joshua, we're done. We have been for a long time. No matter what, I need you to accept that." I said before turning in Tonks.

She silently led me down a hall I hadn't been in before towards where I assumed Harry and Sirius's rooms were. She stopped as we neared the end of the hall and turned to me with concern shining in her eyes.

"Ginny, Harry saw you kissing Joshua." She said before raising her hand as I prepared to protest. "I know you. I know you wouldn't lead Harry on, but he saw what he saw and he tends to take things at face value. I think he was about to announce the end of the competition when he noticed you were missing. Betty pointed him in your direction and before I could blink he came storming back in and out a different door. I don't know what else he saw or heard, but I haven't seen him this upset in ages. I need to know that what he saw was false."

"Of course it was!" I replied as unnoticed tears began to flood my eyes. "I broke up with Joshua over a year ago because I didn't want to get marry, not just to him but in general. it's not what I wanted at that point. And I suppose he thought I just wasn't ready but it could never be him for me. Ever."

Tonks gave a nod of her head before turning to the door and opening it. She silently led me into a sitting room where Sirius was pacing in front of a door.

"Oh no, I think you have done enough!" Sirius said as he noticed me standing behind Tonks. "I think it would be best if you just returned to your room and packed your things to leave."

"Sirius, give her a chance." Tonks demanded stepping to the side.

"Where is Harry?" I asked pushing gently in front of Tonks. "I need to talk to him, to make this right. He has it all wrong."

"You're right he has it all wrong. He was ready to call everything off for you and how do you show your appreciation? You go and kiss your ex-boyfriend! Or is he your fiancé now?" Sirius accused. It was then that I noticed that Joshua had once again shoved the too small ring onto my finger. I quickly pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. I've never really gotten a good look at it and right now wasn't the time either.

"I don't need to explain myself to you! I need to explain this to Harry. Now move aside so I can." I wasn't even sure how my wand had found its way to my hand, but it was there and I was ready to hex anyone who got in between me and telling Harry the truth.

"You think you can threaten me?" Sirius asked. "My dear, I've faced death eaters, hideous magical creatures, you don't really stand a chance."

"Never under estimate a Weasley woman with a temper." I replied. "Now please, I don't want to do this. I want to talk to Harry."

"Sirius, let her." Tonks said from beside me. "You can't keep fighting his battles for him."

With a glare Sirius stood to the side of the door he had been pacing in front of and allowed me to pass by him.

"What do you want, _Ginevra_." Harry asked as I walked into his room. Was it just earlier today I had thought of coming in here for a very different reason?

"Don't be like that." I said. My anger at the situation was still very present but I also wanted to resolve things.

"Oh, so only your fiancé can call you that then?" He replied.

"I'm not engaged to him."

"But you were just kissing him."

"He kissed me. There is a difference and had you stayed around for a few extra seconds maybe you would have seen me push him off me."

"Because you heard the door slam and knew you were caught." He fired back.

"Or because I'm an idiot and thought you could be falling in love with me like I am with you." I roared back. "I don't love Joshua, I'm not engaged to him and I've now turned him down three times. If he is what I wanted, I could already be bare foot and pregnant somewhere married to him. But that isn't what I want."

"Are you certain, because maybe you just decided to come here to enhance your profile and sell a few stories to Witch Daily?" he shot back at me.

"So now I'm the leak as well?" I asked him. "Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful you are. What next, am I a secret death eater? Perhaps I'm you-know-who reincarnated come back from the dead to ruin your life."

"Don't you dare make jokes like that." He yelled.

"Well maybe you should give me a chance to explain myself than!" I yelled back. "Do you know what, never mind. I'm done. Believe what you like, but know that I never did anything to hurt you. I'm just as much a victim as you are in all of this. Maybe you are feeling too self-important to realize it, but it's the truth. Have a nice life."

I then quickly retreated out of his room through the sitting room and back towards the stairs and my own room. I had my things packed in record time before shrinking them to fit into my pocket and then raced to the main hall and the fire place.

"Ginny, maybe you should wait for him to cool off." Tonk said standing beside the fireplace.

"No. I'm done here. He doesn't want me here, he made that clear. This was a mistake." I said before throwing floo powder into the fire and shouting the name of my flat. In seconds I was landing in my own living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unorthodox**

**Chapter 8**

_Witch Daily_

BREAKING NEWS

Weasley walks out

Ginny Weasley was seen storming towards a floo connected fireplace to leave the mansion where she and five other women have been competing to win the heart of Harry Potter.

According to an eye witness to the night events, the night's dinner had special guests that included ex-boyfriends of each of the remaining for girls. After being caught kissing her ex Joshua Bryant, Miss Weasley was heard arguing not only with him but also with Sirius Black and Harry Potter himself.

Miss Weasley was then seen storming out of Potter's private room to her own room to pack her thing prior to departing.

Has Miss Weasley broken the heart of the 'Chosen One' or has she been kicked out due to her unruly behavior?

* * *

><p><em>Witch Daily<em>

Potter gives girls the boot

Just hours after Ginny Weasley stormed out of a castle and Harry Potter's life, the rest of the women staying there were also seen leaving.

According to an inside source, Potter apologized to the girls for wasting their time and called then entire event a mistake.

Could Miss Weasley have broken The Chosen one's heart with her back handed actions?

She hasn't been seen since she left the castle on the Isle of Wright but when Joshua Bryant was seen in Diagon Alley earlier today he was quoted as saying that he and Miss Weasley are working on their relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Witch Daily – Letters to the editor<em>

Ginny Weasley should be ashamed for what she has done to poor Harry Potter.

The young man saved all of us from the Dark Lord and just when he thinks he has found his girl she runs away from him.

The silly girl should be grateful that she was invited to Mr. Potter's dating experience and be considered among some of Britain's most eligible bachelorettes.

While she was once a strong role model for young girls as one of the best players in her league, can little girls still look up to a young woman who carelessly breaks hearts?

I think not.

Sincerely,

Belinda Jenson, Stratford-upon-Avon

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Weasley,<p>

We at the Harpies would like you to attend a hearing to review your current involvement in the press. While this hearing is not intended to result in a sanction of any sort, a sanction will be handed down to you if the managing board finds you at fault for causing the negative press currently being published about yourself and the Holyhead Harpies.

The hearing will be held on November 2 at 2 p.m. in the Holyhead main offices.

Sincerely,

Gregory McGivens

* * *

><p>Ginny,<p>

I've seen the press and I've heard through the grapevine that management is bringing you in for a hearing. Myself and the girls just want you to know that we are on your side. After last season we all know you would never take that fool, Josh, back. We also know that you more than likely did win the heart of Potter. And we are proud of you since that was certainly something your twelve year old self always wanted to do. If the reason you stormed out was because Potter believed the things with Josh, then he is a prat for letting you go.

We also know that while strong on the Pitch you tend to blame yourself and we want to make sure that isn't what you plan on doing this time. Expect to see all of us at hearing and plan to go out for celebratory drinks after.

Much love,

Gwen and the girls

* * *

><p>Ginny Darling,<p>

Please stop by the Burrow soon. You haven't been answering your floo and you have me worried. Have you seen what the press has been publishing about you? You really need to find a way to stop it before they completely drag your reputation through the mud.

Also, Joshua stopped by yesterday asking for you. He obviously doesn't know about your house in Wales and I didn't tell him after your father's urging.

I miss seeing my happy girl, please come to dinner tonight. A few of your brothers are coming by as well.

Love,

Mum

* * *

><p>Four days after leaving the castle and Harry behind, I found myself sitting in my kitchen with Hermione sitting across from me. She had her signature worried face that she typically wore before exams when we were in school but this time it wasn't an exam that had her worrying, it was me.<p>

"Ginny, The press is being ridiculous and you need Harry, or even Tonks, to help you set this right, at least with your team's management," she said.

"Really this is their own making. They nearly begged me to go," I said. "They should have been willing to accept that it may not end well. "

"But it isn't the end, is it?" She asked. "Your last letter before you left seemed so happy. You said he was ready to pick you and then suddenly, here you are, back home with the press claiming you broke his heart. Which I'm not even certain how they can confirm since he hasn't been seen since he sent the rest of the girls home the next day."

"I know you; I know you have feelings for him. You need to talk to him, sort this out." Hermione continued. "You can't expect him to show up at your door…"

My doorbell rang.

It rarely ever rings. While I live in a corner of the small town that isn't all magical, most of my visitors prefer to arrive by floo or pop into the back yard. Usually when my doorbell rings it means a muggle somehow found their way to my house. Maybe they would be selling biscuits, because I could really go for a few biscuits.

As I walked towards the door I glanced out the window and noticed a fairly nice car parked along the street. So more than likely it wouldn't be a little kid selling biscuits. Maybe I could convince Hermione to walk to the corner shop with me to get some. Or I could make some, but that seemed like too much effort.

I took a quick glance at myself seconds before I opened the door to make sure I didn't look completely awful. Since I had spent the past few days inside, I hadn't bothered to worry about my appearance too much. I had on old jeans and a Harpies t-shirt. My hair, unwashed, was pulled into a sloppy bun. I didn't look as bad as I could and so if by some chance a reporter was waiting outside, the picture shouldn't get me into much more trouble. At least I'd be supporting my team.

With a deep breath I opened the door and my eyes were met with the back of a messy raven haired man. There is only one person I know with that hair.

"Harry," I breathed out. I really hope how I said it couldn't be described as breathless.

He turned as he heard the door and then his names. He was wearing an uncertain smile as his eyes met mine.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." I said without much thought. "Unless you are here to apologize. But even then I'm not certain I should let you in."

"Ginny, please."

"Why Harry, why should I give you a chance when you wouldn't give me one?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I wanted to forget the whole situation and just go back a few days before the dinner and this whole mess, but I couldn't.

"I heard about the Harpies." He said pulling my attention back to him. "They asked me to not file a formal complaint against you and said that they'd prefer to handle any displeasure on my part privately."

"So I can thank you for my upcoming hearing than." I replied. "That really won't help you get through the door."

"No!" he replied almost shouting. "I've told them that they don't need to do anything. I've even insisted. When is it? I'll go personally and make sure this goes away for you. It's my fault really."

"You hate using your name to get your way, why would you do it this time? Thanks Harry, but I think I can handle myself." I replied. "Now I have things to take care and a new career to find, so if you're done, I'm closing the door now."

"Please," He said moving so his foot blocked me from slamming the door shut. "Please can we just go somewhere, neutral territory, and talk?"

"I don't know what we have to talk about. Move your foot before I hex it." I said as I successfully shut the door this time.

"Did I just hear you threaten to hex Harry Potter?" Hermione asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I replied as I tried to hold back the unreasonable tears in my eyes. "I have to figure out how to save my career and have dinner with mum and the family tonight, I don't want to add thinking about what just happened to the list."

"He obviously cares and so do you so I don't know why you are being so difficult about this." Hermione said. From the tone of her voice I could tell she was gearing up for a lecture, and I didn't want to hear it.

"Would you mind just giving me some time, alone? I'll see you at dinner tonight." I turned and walked towards my room without turning to see if she left but the soft pop I heard moments later told me she had.

* * *

><p>The morning of the hearing found me staring at my ceiling, the same position I had been in since I had come home from the Burrow the night before. I slowly moved through my routine of getting ready and dressed in the only set of formal robes I owned.<p>

They were a dark forest green color my mother had picked out for me when I had left school. She had insisted that every witch needed one good set of formal robes. Luckily I had avoided wearing them until now. While the Harpies were typically a modern group of witches, their hearing had changed very little in the past few centuries and I knew the robes were not only expected but required.

After securing my hair in a tight bun for the fifth time, I apparated into the main hall of the Harpy office.

I wasn't shocked to see Gwen and the rest of the girls on the starting and second string teams, nor was I surprised to see Hermione sitting beside my brother Ron. I wasn't even surprised that their attention wasn't on my appearance but instead on something behind me.

When I turned, I shouldn't have been surprised to meet a set of bright green eyes.

"Why are you here, Harry?" I asked softly, hoping the rest of the room wouldn't pay attention to our exchange. I also noticed we were now standing mere inches apart.

"I told you I want to make this right." He replied glancing down at his official looking robes. I noticed him pull at his collar as he glanced at me nervously.

"You look more comfortable in muggle clothing." I said before I could stop myself.

He glanced back up and met my eyes before giving me a hopeful smile.

"Please, just at least let me make this right and then after this is over you can decide if you never want to see me again." He said.

My resolve was crumpling and I knew it wouldn't be long before I would forgive him. Just being near him made me want to forgive him. Why was I putting up such a fight? So he wouldn't think I was a push over and would forgive him every time we fought? As the last question came to me I realized that I wanted this, not the fighting, but having Harry in my life as a support.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My resolve would slip away in moments if I kept looking at him. I made a deal with myself, if things turned out well, with or without Harry's help I would give him a chance. If they didn't, than I wouldn't forgive him.

"Fine, you can help." I said without opening my eyes. I felt him take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze before moving closer to me.

"Thank you." He said. "You've made your point and I won't fight your battles after this and I'll try to keep my temper in check in the future." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his chest lightly against my arm and his breath on my neck. I was happy in that moment that I wasn't facing my team and brother.

"I won't ever speak to you again if this ruins my career." I said opening my eyes but keeping a hold on his hand. I still couldn't look him in the eye and I think he knew that. It was why he was now at my side instead of in front of me. How could he already know that just looking at his eyes could make me go weak.

"Then let's make this go away." He said as I felt a quick kiss on my robe clad shoulder.

We were pulled from out moment as the main doors, leading into the office, opened.

"Ginny Weasley, we're ready for you now." Helga, the secretary for the Harpies said from the door. I turned to look at her and saw concern in her eyes for a second before a look of awe passed over her face as she recognized Harry. "You… you can follow me in."

I took a deep breath before walking toward her. I smiled at my teammates as I passed by them and noticed Hermione and Ron give me a thumbs up from where they sat. It wasn't until I heard the door snap closed behind me that I realized that I still had Harry's hand held tightly in my own.

A/n: Sorry for the long delay. Life has been busy and while I don't have school any more, I do have a job and writing (for pay!) to keep me busy. Which brings me to something else, did I ever add a disclaimer? Because I don't own anything and just keep this as a reminder. That being addressed, I'm also wondering if they see cookies door to door in England? I lived in a dorm when I was there so I really have no idea, but even though girl scouts rarely come to my door, I still hope for things like that when the door rings. Only one more chapter left and it, like the end of this is pure fluff… once its written. I'm a little stumped on how to finish this to be honest and I refuse to leave it here. So expect the final chapter in a week or two. I've also started toying with the idea of another story, but it's a bit huge and scary and complex right now, so we'll see how that goes. In the mean time I may toss a few one shots out there just for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

_An: special shout out to LunaBeth203 for answering my questions and understanding my love of cookies! I've most likely written this chapter about 3-4 times now. In a way I ended it with chapter 8 without meaning to but this should at least give everyone closure after my making you wait months. I apologize and in all honesty, I have no idea where the time has gone. Thank you everyone for reading! I'm not certain when I'll have another Harry Potter story for you, but I have recently started a Sherlock story for those interested!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Witch Daily – SPECIAL REPORT!<em>

HARRY POTTER WEDS

In a joint statement with his new wife, Harry Potter has announced his marriage to Holyhead Harpy, Ginny Weasley.

The two wed in a secret ceremony last week with only their closest friends and family in attendance.

The couple has asked the public to respect their privacy during this happy time and offer their thanks for the well wishes. They have also requested that instead of gifts, well wishers send donations to the 'Children of the Great War' foundation, which Mr. Potter is a chairman of.

This news comes after much gossip of a spilt between the couple who have been together, possibly on and off, for the past year and a half. The Wizarding world followed the beginings of their courtship breathlessly through coverage from this very paper when Mr. Potter hosted a dating competition to meet the woman of his dreams. Many suspected that his choice was India Barbary, daughter of Heathcote Barbary the rhythm guitarist of the Weird Sisters. This was disproven when it was found out that she had leaked false information about her and Mr. Potter to the press.

The Harpies also released a statement today congratulating their star chaser on her recent nuptials. They also said that the new Mrs. Potter would return to practice fulltime once she and her new husband return from their honeymoon.

The Daily Witch would also like to offer our heartfelt congratulations to the couple.

* * *

><p>As an apparition pop sounded softly in the living room I pulled my focus away from looking out the window and turned to face the doorway leading into my kitchen.<p>

"Smells good, did you stop by your mum's?" Harry asked walking through the doorway while pulling his scarf off.

"How do you know I didn't cook?" I asked not moving from my seat.

"You had practice all day in the blistering cold, not to mention it was your last practice before your winter break so of course Gwen pushed you and the girls twice as hard, and then you had to stop by your mum's anyway since you missed Sunday dinner this week and of course she made you feel guilty and when she offered to send you home with food, how could you refuse?" He said all of this while removing the rest of his winter outer wear before leaning down to kiss me quickly on the lips. Before I could pull him closer he had already turned on the spot to look at the counter where the mentioned food was sitting.

"You waited for me this time right? Because I always feel like an idiot for shoving food in my face for the first half hour after I get home." He asked glancing back at me.

"I'm an active growing woman, I need to eat!" I replied teasing him as I stood up to grab a plate.

"Mmmm… Don't let Witch Daily hear you call yourself growing, they just may add a baby Potter to all the drama they are trying to stir up." Harry laughed and followed my lead of filling a plate with my mother's cooking.

"They can't even decide if they like the idea of us getting married, could you imagine if they thought we had reproduced? And the Harpies! They already make me take the required monthly test every week just to be safe! Can't have anything happen to the unborn spawn of the chosen one!" I tried to say the last part seriously but had trouble controlling my face.

"Spawn?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How was your day then, since you already know how mine was?" I asked moving the subject along.

"Usual." He replied with shrug. "I think I may be getting a promotion."

"Excuse me?" I asked jumping from my seat to stand in front of my husband of almost six months.

"No big deal." He said with a smile that betrayed his true feelings.

"I suppose we will have to celebrate then," I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Better tell the Harpies to have you test twice a week then." I was quickly trapped against the counter as Harry's arms wrapped around me.

"We shouldn't in here, remember the last time Sirius floo'd unexpectedly?" It was just days after we had returned from our honeymoon in the South of France and Sirius had been over joyed to see his godson for the first time since the wedding two weeks prior. We however had already been busy in the very spot we stood now.

"We could just block the floo network. Make people schedule their visits."

"I doubt that would ever work. We have a hard enough time keeping our own schedules."

"Let's go find a room with a lock then," Harry said before scooping me up from where I stood.

"What about the food?" I asked from his arms.

"It can wait."

* * *

><p><em>Witch Daily<em>

New Potter on the way

Mr. and Mrs. Potter announced today that they are expecting their first child.

The announcement comes after much speculation and Mrs. Potter not renewing her contract with the Holyhead Harpies.

"We are over joyed to be expecting and look forward to this new adventure life has given us," They said in the statement.

Married for the past year, the Potters have avoiding being seen by the press often outside of Harpies matches. Mrs. Potter was noticeably absent this year during the Harpies annual press conference at the beginning of their training season. Rumors here also further fueled when three new chasers where signed to the team prior to pre-season matches.


End file.
